possesive
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: Jade isn't the only possesive one in this relationship
1. Chapter 1

Everyone that went to Hollywood Arts knew one thing: Jade was incredibly possessive of Beck.

Everyone that went to Hollywood Arts for more than a week knew Beck was just as bad, maybe even worse.

Most guys were too afraid of Jade to flirt with her, so it didn't come up that often; but they were at the beach, where no one knew her, and she was wearing a bikini.

Beck was about ten seconds away from taking the jacket from his bag and wrapping her up in it so guys would stop staring. However, self preservation kicked in and he decided against that particular course of action. He settled for slipping a possessive arm around her shoulder as they headed for the water to cool off.

After about an hour of goofing around in the water, they were now laying out on his beach towel.

"Hey Beck, could you go get us some ice cream?"

He would've given some sort of protest, but this was one of the rare times she actually _asked_ for something so he decided to let it slide.

"Vanilla?"

She smiled, "Yes please"

She was always nice…nic_er_ when it was just them. Being around other people made her cranky.

The line wasn't long, but it wasn't short either so it took him about ten minutes to actually get the ice cream. From where he was he saw Jade talking to some guy. This alone wasn't enough to invoke his jealousy, merely curiosity. As he walked closer he began to hear their conversation.

"For the last freaking time I Am Not Interested! Now get away from me!"

"Oh come on, stop playing hard to get."

Curiosity gone. Anger making an entrance.

"I believe she told you to get away from her" he ordered with clenched teeth.

The guy stood up. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Beck pretended to think about it for a minute. Then he punched the dude in the face.

Well that hurt a lot more than movies made it look like.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone that went to Hollywood Arts blah blah possessive, blabity blah. We've been over this. On to the story… or flashback or … OH WHATEVER! You get the picture and if you don't you're too stupid to live! *clears throat*… Sorry, being the narrator is more frustrating than it seems. You have every right to live.

I've gotten waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy off topic huh?

Anyway…

It was official, his girlfriend was a psycho. He didn't mind, it was actually pretty sexy; especially she went too far and she and to make it up to GAHH! Darn his teenage boy hormones!

Jade was angry… Let's rephrase that, she was angry at Beck. He knew because she hadn't "slept over" in _weeks_. Not only was he ready to explode, that Jade could go this long and not show any kind of distress was _killing_ his ego.

So he should just apologize right? Problem was he had no idea what he was apologizing for. That's where the whole 'Psycho Girlfriend' thing comes in.

Speak of the devil (or his slightly demonic girlfriend) there she was… touching some other guy. Granted this other guy was Robbie… and she was pinning him to a locker threatening to kill him, but it had been _**weeks**_ and Beck was brimming with testosterone.

This wasn't going to end well.

He stalked over, "What the heck is going on here?"

Jade looked at him like he'd grown tentacles. "His puppet insulted me. Now he must die." The 'duh' was implied.

Beck deflated slightly, "Oh. Well uh what did he say?" he asked for the sake of avoiding an awkward silence.

Jade shrugged, "stupid puppet called me whore"

Jade apparently didn't understand the significance of calling someone's girlfriend a whore. Robbie however cringed in fear.

Beck took a threatening step forward "You called her what?"

Jade let go of Robbie in order to talk to Beck. "What's the big deal? Robbie insults people through the doll all the time."

As he floundered for an explanation, Jade smirked at him.

Without waiting for an answer, Jade came to her own conclusion. "Testosterone poisoning"

Beck wasn't entirely sure what that was, but it sounded pretty accurate.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade had given up on getting him to stop groping her in public places long ago. His hand had taken up a permanent residence on her thigh about two weeks after they became exclusive. It wasn't so much affection as it was visible affirmation that she was _his_ to anyone that wondered. Dale Squires apparently hadn't been paying attention.

"Hey, who's that girl over there?"

Beck looked over his shoulder. "Oh, you mean Tori?'

Dale waved his hand dismissively. "No, the Goth chick; is she dating anyone?

"Yeah, she is" He said in the least frightening tone he could muster under the circumstances. It was just an innocent question. It wasn't his fault she was taken.

Dale snorted. "Not for long she's not."

Beck's brow lifted and his chest puffed out. "She's dating _me_."

He didn't even have the decency to look sorry. "Sucks for you then; she's way too hot to have never made out with me."

Beck put down the prop he'd been working and stood to his full height. "First, that goes beyond jailbait dude. You're twenty-three. Second, if you touch her, I will rip your arm off and _gleefully_ beat you to death with it; and that's on the off chance she doesn't do something _much_ worse before I get to you."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. Geez dude; relax. I'm not gonna mess with your little girlfriend."

He almost walked away until Dale decided to add one last thing. "Unless, of course, she wants me to."

Beck couldn't keep in his laughter as he walked away. That was _almost_ as likely as a flying pig in a frozen over hell.


End file.
